Bits
by Rainbowimagination
Summary: He leaves Dawn with bits, but it's never enough..
1. Just a moment

**A/N : Some parts of the story are based on an experience mixed with fantasy. So, it still IS fiction.****  
I will make this a story that holds short Dawn/Spike moments. **

**I exclaim that I don't own any rights however since I still used Dawn and Spike.**

* * *

I decide to be in my own perfect world.  
Where nobody can see me. Or at least where I think that nobody can see me.

_Damn, you're not in front of the television, Dawn. It's not like you can only see him, but he can't see you. _

But can't keep my eyes of him. Maybe I want to deny that he can see me.  
I'm there. Right next to him.

I take an annoyed sip of my wine. He's blabbering about poetry again. He doesn't do anything else lately.  
Like it's back to William. No Spike.  
And as I think he will never stop I look at him. Adore him. Like a lot of the ladies do. All the slayer ladies. They just loooove Spike. Or William. However you want to put it.

Then as I take another sip, his eyes focus on me.  
He smiles. It was that smile that I fell in love with that I only get so very rarely. All I can do is smile back. Like he didn't caught me looking. But I feel that a blush creeps upon my face.  
I only do hope that my eyes do not betray me. If they will, I'll mock myself. Like I always do. I'll just go: 'little Dawnie has a crush on the big bad. Big bad's beautiful'

And as our little 'meeting' is over he places a hand on mine. Those naughty eyes. They tell me that he _knows.  
_"Bye niblet" he says gently and then he stands up and goes.

He's leaving me.  
Shaking on my legs.  
Weak in my knees.  
He gives me bits.  
But never enough.


	2. A bad boy, luv

"How come so many girls like you anyway?" I ask Spike.  
We're in the kitchen

"I'm a bad boy, luv"

"But if you're bad for women, how come they like you? I wouldn't like a boyfriend who's bad" I answer.  
I don't understand

Spike smirks his famous smirk.

"Not like I'm bad to them. It's more that I'm naughty"

That confuses me more "Naughty?"

"Come on, pet, you know what naughty means, don't ye?"

"Yes, but I still don't get it"

"Close your eyes" Spike demands.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask unsure.

"I'll show you" He answers in a lower voice.  
I feel my heart speeding up and I feel him sneaking around me  
"No peeking" Spike reminds me.

Then I feel his arms around me from the back.

"I'm gonna kiss you" He whispers in my ear. That makes me tremble.  
On top of that I slightly feel panicked. My first kiss?

"Open your eyes" he says. He is look deep into my eyes, and gently brushes my hair away.  
My heart is beating so fast now that I reckon it can explode.  
He plants his lips on my cheek and breathes softly in my ear. It makes my skin crawl.

"Well?" he asks.

I just nod. Feeling very weak in my knees again.


	3. Honest education

I stare out of the window  
It's another boring history class

I can't get Spike's words out of my head._  
I'm a bad boy, luv_  
Bad boy indeed!

"How can he ever make me want him more?"  
It falls silent in the classroom.

"What was that miss Summers? Anything you would like to share with us?" Mr Jones asks.

"N-no" I stutter.

"Oh, I insist miss Summers"

I rise. What am I supposed to say?

Then the uncomfortable silence is disrupted by a strange scenario.  
Spike is running into the classroom with his brown blanket over his head.

"What the…?" Mr Jones begins.

"Right kiddo's. Here's some education from Spike" He starts, pulling down the sun screen.

"Would you explain yourself mr… Spike? Why are you disturbing my classroom?" Mr Jones says strictly.

"Let me finish" Spike insisted.  
"History kiddo's: It's in the past. Grab your bags and have some fun , cause there's absolutely no bloody point in whining and whining about it all over again"

There's cheers coming from the classroom now and I laugh. My classmates start packing their bags and dripping out

"What do you think your doing?" Mr Jones spits with fury now.

"Oh you know.. you honest education" He winks at me.  
"Come on, pet" He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get some ice-cream"


End file.
